Now's When Our Life Begins
by tanglednerd11
Summary: Six months after returning to Corona, Rapunzel discovers she is to have an arranged marriage. What happens when she and Eugene run away together the night before her wedding? Rated M for adventure and sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel sat across from her parents, King Stephan and Queen Catherine, at the dinner table. Eugene was seated next to her. These three people were her family now. It had taken some getting used to, but she was incredibly happy.

"Rapunzel?" Catherine asked with a warm, though somewhat shaky smile, "Your father and I need to speak with you privately after dinner."

"Of course, Mother," Rapunzel smiled back.

It was strange calling the queen "Mother." That was what she had always called Mother Gothel, whom Rapunzel still occasionally missed. After all, the woman had raised her. Catherine was a much kinder mother than Mother Gothel had ever been, though. Mother Gothel was always making hurtful comments about Rapunzel's weight, intelligence, etc., and though she believed Gothel really had loved her, the woman's greed had driven her to isolate Rapunzel in a tower for many years, hoarding the magical powers of Rapunzel's long, golden hair.

Her hair wasn't long, golden, or magical anymore. Eugene had cut it about half a year ago to save her, and it was now brown. It was no longer looking so choppy. The king and queen had hired a hairdresser to trim Rapunzel's hair as it grew out, and it was now smoothly-cut and shoulder-length.

Rapunzel tucked a lock of chocolate-brown hair behind her ear and took a bite of her veal. It tasted good, but she disliked eating meat. Two of her closest friends were a chameleon and a horse, so she felt guilty eating animals. Eugene glanced at her and offered a sympathetic look, reaching under the table to squeeze her hand. He always seemed to know exactly what Rapunzel was thinking and did whatever he could to make her feel better. She had no idea how she had gotten so lucky to have such a sweet man in her life. She loved him and was certain she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

After dinner, King Stephan dismissed Eugene from the room. He and Catherine had been serious when they said they needed to speak to their daughter privately. They waited until Amelia, a pretty, young palace maid whom Rapunzel had befriended, cleared away the dishes before speaking.

"Rapunzel," started the king, "We need to talk to you about a matter of great importance. Now, I realize we were just reunited with you a short six months ago, so this is incredibly hard for us, but tradition dictates that a princess of your age should take a husband."

Rapunzel's heart soared. She and Eugene had spoken of marriage on a few occasions, but they both knew that a wedding would not be possible without the permission of her parents. She had been too nervous to bring up the subject with them, but now she didn't have to.

"I would love to marry Eugene!" Rapunzel cried, her face radiant, "Thank you, Father!"

Stephan and Catherine exchanged glances.

"Rapunzel," the queen said softly, "You can't marry Eugene."

Rapunzel's face fell.

"Why not? I thought you liked him," she said, staring down at the table.

"We do!" Stephan hastened to reassure her, "We like him very much, and under different circumstances, we feel that he would make a wonderful husband for you."

"What's wrong with the current circumstances?" she asked, her eyes growing watery.

Catherine looked close to tears herself. Stephan reached over to hold her hand.

"Well," the king started, "The problem is that tradition also dictates that a princess should marry a man of either royal or noble ancestry, and your Eugene has neither. I'm very sorry, Rapunzel. The man we have chosen for you is the Sir Thomas Andrews the third. His father serves on my court. He is a very handsome and respectable gentleman…"

He trailed off, seeing the look on his daughter's face.

The girl burst into tears and fled from the room.

Stephan and Catherine watched her go. Tears streamed down Catherine's face.

"Oh, Stephan!" Catherine cried, "Are you sure we're making the right choice?"

Her husband sighed.

"Of course we are, my dear."

He had to convince himself of it, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Eugene paced the hall massaging his temples, unsure of how to respond to the news Rapunzel had just given him. She was his. His. No one else's. He couldn't let some other man have her, especially when he knew that she was in love with him. He was going to be the one to marry her. He was the one who was going to love her for all eternity. He was the one who was going to make love to her every night. He was the one who would be the father of any children she might have. Not that he was sure he even wanted to have children. But if she had any, he wanted them to be his. Not this man neither of them knew anything about.

"I'm sorry, Eugene!" Rapunzel sobbed.

Eugene pounded his fist into the wall in frustration. His knuckles scraped against the rough stone and began to bleed slightly.

"Damnation," he groaned, pain rushing through his wounded hand.

"I'm sorry!" she repeated.

Eugene turned around to face her.

"It's not your fault," he sighed, "I just can't stand the thought of anyone else having you."

"Oh, Eugene!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

She was still bawling uncontrollably and the tears began to dampen the material of his doublet. He wrapped his arms around her, his anger leaving him. He had a soft spot for her.

"Ssh, don't cry," he whispered, "I won't let this happen."

"How?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

She clutched him tightly as if they might be pulled apart at any second. Her body shook with fear. He stroked her hair, careful not to get any blood in it. He whispered words of reassurance in her ear. He called her "sweetheart" and "darling." Anything to get her to smile. She finally looked up at him, her green eyes looking even brighter than usual since she'd been crying.

"I love you, Eugene," she whispered.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"I love you, too," he smiled against her lips.

They continued kissing for several minutes before he finally broke away.

"Rapunzel, it's getting late. Let me walk you to your bed chamber."

He gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead and took her hand in his. When they reached the door to her bed chamber, he kissed her one more time before heading towards his own room. He knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. Rapunzel hadn't said when the wedding would be, but he knew that planning a wedding took time. He reasoned that he had at least a month or so to come up with a plan to stop the wedding. He couldn't let her marry someone else. He just needed to figure out how to stake his claim on her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the king and queen informed Rapunzel that Sir Thomas Andrews III was coming to the palace to visit. She was to wear her nicest gown and do everything she could to make herself appear as beautiful as possible. Rapunzel was defiant. She ordered her hand-maidens to dress her in her plainest gown and pull her hair into a tight, severe-looking bun that did nothing to flatter her heart-shaped face. Her parents told her it would be best if she didn't bring Pascal along… she did. Rapunzel examined herself in her looking glass. With her hair pulled back so tightly, she looked like a maid. Or a nun who had forgotten to wear her habit. Her gown was wrinkled and made out of a dusty brown colored material that made her hair look dull and gave her skin an unattractive yellowish tint. Pascal stuck his tongue out at her reflection. Rapunzel grinned.

When Rapunzel walked into the Great Hall to meet Sir Thomas, her parents groaned.

"Good morning, sir," said Rapunzel, thrusting her hand out in a conceited manner, expecting the tall, blonde man in front of her to kiss it.

"Your highness," he responded, bowing and kissing her hand, seemingly unaware of how annoying she was attempting to be.

He was handsome, she supposed, and he seemed well-mannered, but he was nothing compared to her wonderful, sweet Eugene. He was a good head and shoulders taller than her and he had immaculately cut blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. Too bad Rapunzel had a taste for men of average height with overgrown brown hair and eyes the color of chocolate.

"Why don't the two of you go for a stroll alone in the gardens?" King Stephan prompted.

Rapunzel sighed and agreed. They weren't really alone, of course. Amelia and another maid followed them from a distance. It was rare that Rapunzel found herself completely alone with anyone these days, including herself.

She brought up Eugene at every opportunity. How handsome he was, how sweet he was to her, how he was her best friend, how he had turned his life around from her, etc. Pascal made weird faces at Sir Thomas. He didn't seem bothered.

"What sorts of pastimes do you enjoy, your highness?" he asked.

Rapunzel launched into a lengthy description of her sewing and baking talents, two subjects that, not only were most men uninterested it, but were unsuitable activities for any princess, as they were servants' duties. She spoke of adventures and traveling, which were unsuitable for most any lady, and the thugs from The Snuggly Duckling, whom no one of honor would ever dream of associating with. Sir Thomas only listened intently.

"I'm not trying to take his place, you know," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"This Eugene Fitzherbert fellow. I'm not trying to take his place. I know you love him."

"Oh," she responded.

She hadn't been expecting that.

"I know you'll never be able to love me the way you love him. I just hope we can be friends."

Rapunzel smiled shakily up at her fiancé. He really did seem like a nice person.

"Alright. We can be friends."


	4. Chapter 4

A wedding date was set for the next month. Over the course of the month, Rapunzel and Eugene barely saw each other, and when they did, it was only for a brief amount of time. Rapunzel had wedding gown fittings twice a week and was with Thomas for the majority of each day. She came to like him. A lot. She found she could share her thoughts with him and make jokes with him. He was a great friend. Spending time with him just made her yearn for Eugene even more, though. She wished she could be with him, instead, and despite Thomas's kindness, she resented him for that. She wished they didn't have to get married. The thought of her wedding day filled her with dread, and the thought of her wedding night was downright horrifying. She had heard some of the servants gossiping about "intimate relations." The thought of Thomas touching her body disgusted her. The only person she could even think of allowing to do that was Eugene. As the wedding day approached, she grew more and more restless. She wanted to ask her parents to call off the wedding, but she was sure they would never agree to it. She was having nightmares every night.

On the eve of her wedding, Rapunzel was considering begging her parents to stop the wedding more than ever before. She sat on her bed in her nightdress imagining all of the possible scenarios. She couldn't imagine that the king and queen would agree to it. The wedding was in less than 24 hours. Not that they would have called the wedding off to begin with, but they definitely wouldn't at this late date. Rapunzel lay on her back and held one of her pillows, squeezing it as tightly as she could. It didn't help to release any of the stress. Pascal stared at her sympathetically. She dug her nails into her skin to keep herself from crying. She stood up. She had to do it. She had to tell her parents to call it off. She couldn't marry Thomas when she was in love with Eugene. She walked over to the door, grabbed the doorknob, and stopped. She was terrified. As she stood there, doorknob in hand, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked softly.

"It's Eugene," he answered.

Tentatively, Rapunzel opened the door to him. He entered and shut the door behind him. She was surprised to see him dressed in the same rugged clothing he had worn when they first met. He looked terrified.

"Rapunzel," he began, struggling to remember the speech he'd been rehearsing in his mind for the past few weeks, "I can't let you marry him. I love you and I just can't go on knowing you're with someone else, especially when I know you're in love with me and not him. You still are, aren't you?"

A tear trickled down Rapunzel's cheek.

"Of course I'm still in love with you. Thomas is a wonderful friend, but I could never love him, or anyone else, for that matter, the way I love you."

Eugene let out a sigh of relief.

"Come away with me. Please. I'll take you to the kingdom of Illyria where no one knows you. We can be together and we can be happy. Please say yes."

"Eugene," she started, "I can't. I can't do that to Thomas and my family, not to mention the kingdom. They're all expecting me to walk down the aisle tomorrow. I really want to say yes, but I shouldn't."

"But I need you," he said softly.

She had never seen anyone so desperate in her entire life, and she never thought she would see Eugene like this. He was always so strong and in control of his emotions.

"I need you, too," she whispered.

All of the sudden, she was in his arms. She wasn't sure which one of them had moved. Their lips met and their hands wandered. Pascal hid under the bed. Rapunzel's hands fumbled to undo the clasps of Eugene's doublet. He threw the doublet, as well as his shirt, off and pushed her onto the bed, his lips taking hers captive. She slid her hands over his torso, transfixed by his hard muscles under that smooth skin, and the small section of hair on his chest.

"Take me," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"Take me," she repeated, "I heard some of the servants talking, and I'm curious…"

Eugene groaned with desire and kissed her again. He moved down and began to slide his hand up the skirt of her white nightdress, feeling his way up the soft skin of her slender calf until he reached the lacy hem of her drawers. Suddenly he stopped.

"No," he said, "I can't."

"Why not?" she asked, confused, "Don't you want me?"

Eugene sighed and stood up to pull his shirt on.

"Good God, Rapunzel. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life. But I can't. At least, not now. You're not like the women I've taken to bed in the past. I have too much respect for you."

Rapunzel blinked up at him from the bed.

"You really do love me, don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do."

She sat up.

"I'll go with you," she said decisively.

His face lit into a smile.

"Good. We need to pack your things right now. Take only what is absolutely necessary. A change of clothing, some money and food, jewelry to pawn, things like that."

Pascal emerged from under the bed and Rapunzel got out a leather bag to pack. Eugene helped her lace up her old purple gown she had gotten from Mother Gothel. It was easier to move in than any of her other gowns.

"Are you sure you're ready for me to take your virginity, anyway?" Eugene teased as they shoved Rapunzel's jewelry collection into the bag.

She blushed.

"Not really. I'm rather scared, actually," she answered.

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

"I think that's everything you'll need," he said, "Let's get out of here. I think it would be safest to go through the servants' quarters and go through the gardens to get to the stables. I've already saddled up Max."

Throwing her hooded cloak on to mask her face, she and Eugene made their way down the servants' stairs to their quarters in the palace. They hadn't run into anyone until they saw a man coming towards them. Thomas. What was he doing here?

"Rapunzel?" he asked, "Is that you?"

"Yes," she replied, "We're just going for a walk in the garden."

Thomas eyed her, Pascal, and Eugene suspiciously. It was late and they were dressed in traveling clothes and carrying bags. He said nothing, though. Of course, it was suspicious that he would be in the servants' quarters, as well.

"Enjoy yourselves," said Thomas before continuing on his way.

Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged glances.

"Well, that was strange," observed Eugene.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Let's go," he urged.

They made their way to Maximus and rode away into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Rapunzel and Eugene managed to escape Corona without alarming any of the guards. They had needed to sneak quietly past the guard at the city gate, who was asleep at his post, but he did not awaken. Once outside the city, Maximus took off at full pace. They continued traveling through the night and the rest of the day, stopping only twice to eat some of the apples they had brought with them. By nightfall, the four travelers were exhausted. They set about trying to find somewhere to spend the night.

"Are you married?" the stout, matronly innkeeper's wife asked them.

"Well, no, but…" Eugene started.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is a respectable inn," she cut him off, "I can't have you bringing your mistress here for a night of fun and giving this place a reputation."

"She's not my mistress!" Eugene protested.

"Of course she's not," the innkeeper's wife sighed and turned to Rapunzel, "You're a pretty, young thing. Have you no self-respect, consorting with men who are not your husband? You may be able to get by on your looks now, but they will fade eventually. You'd do better to find yourself a nice, respectable man and settle down. Not that anyone will have a girl who's unchaste…"

Pascal glared at the woman. Rapunzel looked like she was about to cry. She opened her mouth to say something.

"Get out of here, you cheap whore! Before I send for a guard from Corona!"

"Come on, Rapunzel," ordered Eugene, "We're leaving. Now."

"No one has ever talked to me like that before!" Rapunzel cried.

"I know, sweetheart. I know," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her away, "You just have to remember that none of it is true."

He kissed her cheek and helped her to mount Maximus again. He handed Pascal up to her and then hoisted himself up behind her. They continued their search for an inn.

They had a similar experience at every inn and tavern they stopped at. No respectable establishment would take in a young, unmarried couple.

"I'm going to lie and tell them we're married the next time we stop," Eugene told Rapunzel.

"No, don't!" she protested, "I don't want you to lie."

"I have to, Rapunzel. Unless you want to go to a less reputable inn that won't care about our marital status, I have to lie."

"Then why don't we go to a less reputable inn?"

"I don't want you around a place like that. You'd be scared."

"Not as long as I have you with me. I trust you."

"Alright," he sighed, "If you're sure."

They found a shady tavern to stay in. Eugene instructed Rapunzel to pull her traveling cloak around her close, masking her features. Pascal hid himself in one of its pockets. Eugene wrapped his arm around Rapunzel as they entered the tavern, which was filled with thugs, ruffians, and prostitutes. He would do anything to keep her safe.

The tavern owner didn't even ask the couple if they were married. He led them to their room without question. Eugene locked the door behind them.

"Rapunzel," he said, "I don't like you being in a place like this. We should get married immediately."

"What?" she asked, eyes widening.

"I said we should get married. It'll be safer that way. We won't have to lie and we won't have to stay in disreputable inns like this. It is my duty to protect you. We can go to the courthouse of the nearest village first thing tomorrow morning to sign the marriage certificate."

He glanced at her face. She looked disappointed.

"What's the matter?" he asked, "You don't want to marry me?"

She frowned.

"Is that the only reason we would be getting married? Because it's convenient?"

"No!" gasped Eugene, taken aback, "I'm in love with you, for God's sake. I want to marry you. In fact, I was planning to propose to you once we reached Illyria, but I think it might be easier for us if we just married now."

"You were?" she asked, her surprise evident.

"Of course. Look, I realize that my proposal just now was maybe not quite as romantic as it could have been. May I start over?"

Rapunzel exchanged glances with Pascal. She giggled and nodded. Eugene picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed.

"Rapunzel," he began, bending down on one knee and gazing into her radiant green eyes, "You're the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful, perfect woman I've ever met. I love you with everything in me, and I've never felt this way about anyone until I met you. I know I don't deserve you, but you would make me the happiest, most humbled man alive if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

Pascal winced. How disgusting! Eugene stared up at Rapunzel with an adorable, pleading expression on his face.

"My leg's kind of uncomfortable," he told her, "This is a hard floor."

Rapunzel laughed.

"You already proposed. I think you can stand up and make yourself comfortable to hear my response," she giggled.

He looked relieved and got up to sit next to her on the bed. He looked at her expectantly, his brown eyes huge.

"Of course I'll marry you," she finally answered, smiling.

He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. Pascal shielded his eyes.

Sometime later, Eugene stripped off his tunic and doublet and Rapunzel changed into her nightdress. They fell asleep happily in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn had barely broken when Eugene woke up. Rapunzel was snuggled against him, still fast asleep, Pascal nestled at the top of her pillow. She looked so peaceful. The thought of spending the day cuddling in bed with her was extremely appealing, but they had to continue onward towards Illyria. He carefully disentangled himself from her sleeping form and stood up to pull his shirt on, fasten the buckles on his doublet, and tug his boots on. He raked his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to wake Rapunzel up, but he knew he had to. Their wedding was this morning, and then they needed to leave this town as soon as possible.

"Sweetheart," he whispered, bending over to kiss her temple, "It's time to wake up."

She didn't stir. Pascal, however, opened his eyes immediately. Eugene tried again, but she still slept. Pascal knew what to do. He stuck out his tongue into her ear. Eugene cringed. He had bad memories involving his ear and Pascal's tongue. The method was effective, though, and Rapunzel woke up with a start.

"Good morning," she said, blinking a few times to focus her tired eyes.

"Good morning, princess," responded Eugene, smiling, "You need to get up. We're getting married this morning, remember?"

Rapunzel's face broke into a huge smile and she leapt out of bed.

As soon as they were both ready, the couple walked to the town courthouse with cheesy grins on their faces. The justice was reluctant to marry this couple who didn't live in the town and, when asked, didn't even know what village this was, but he could not deny them when Rapunzel flashed a gold and ruby necklace with a Corona sun pendant at him. The wedding was quick- a mere signing of papers and an exchange of rings, for which they used Eugene's parents' rings- the only thing he had left of them. When it was over, Eugene scooped Rapunzel up in his arms and carried her out of the courthouse. Pascal covered his eyes as Eugene leaned in to kiss Rapunzel and she stopped him.

"Eugene!" she giggled, "You can't just kiss me in the middle of the street! It isn't proper!"

"I don't give a damn about propriety at this moment. I am going to kiss my beautiful bride."

She blushed an adorable shade of crimson as his lips closed over hers. Her eyes closed and she melted into the kiss. His lips glided over hers with great skill, moving slowly and gently at first, then becoming more urgent. She felt his warm tongue against her lips and slightly opened her mouth accordingly. The tips of their tongues touched and a shiver of desire shot through her body. Not that Rapunzel had any experience prior to Eugene, but he was a damn good kisser. She imagined he was good at those "intimate relations" she had overheard the servants talking about, as well.

All of the sudden, Rapunzel heard a rustling sound in the distance. She pulled her face away from Eugene's and pushed gently against his chest. Startled, he set her down. Pascal uncovered his eyes.

"Do you hear that?" Rapunzel asked, taking her husband by the hand.

He stood very still and listened. He recognized the unmistakable sound of horses' hooves pounding against the ground and nodded. They were getting closer. There was only one reason in the kingdom why one would hear so many horses at one time- the Royal Corona Guard was coming this way. Eugene grabbed Maximus's reins and tightened his grip on Rapunzel's hand. Pascal leapt up onto Rapunzel's shoulder. Eugene dodged in between the courthouse and the building next to it and pulled everyone behind the courthouse. They listened silently as the guards grew closer. Eventually, the horses stopped right outside the courthouse. The four runaways could hear as the captain of the guard knocked on the justice's door. The door creaked loudly as it opened and the justice answered.

"We're looking for Corona's princess," thundered the guard's voice, "She is thought to be in the company of a man named Eugene Fitzherbert, a chameleon, and a white horse."

The party of four froze.

"I saw them," was the justice's reply, "Came into my office earlier this morning wanting a marriage certificate. I assumed it was an elopement. Didn't know that chit was the princess, though. Would've stopped them if I knew you were looking for 'em."

The two men continued talking. After years of escaping various guards as a wanted criminal, Eugene knew this was their opportunity. He helped Rapunzel and Pascal to mount Maximus and led the horse behind the row of buildings. He knew if they stayed on the street, the guards would eventually catch up with them again, so instead, he led Maximus into the woods. Once they were a safe distance away from the dirt path, Eugene climbed behind Rapunzel and urged Maximus into a gallop. He explained that they should probably continue traveling all day and through the night.

They made as few stops as possible for the rest of day. As evening approached, clouds began to appear in the sky. Eugene was determined that they keep going, though the first raindrops were beginning to fall. They paused to put on their hooded cloaks and continued. As time passed, the scattered raindrops grew into a heavy shower and, finally, into a menacing thunderstorm. They were nearing the thunder and lightning.

"Eugene, we need to seek shelter!" Rapunzel pleaded with him.

He shook his head. They had to keep going. He wanted their new life together to begin as soon as possible, and while this storm was certainly an obstacle, he wasn't going to allow it to slow them down any more than absolutely necessary. Even in their cloaks, the rain was soaking their clothing.

Suddenly, lightning cracked only about 10 feet in front of them. Rapunzel screamed.

"Eugene, we need to at least get out of the woods!" she begged.

Eugene sighed. He knew she was right. He took a deep breath and urged Maximus to take off as fast as he possibly could. It was difficult to dodge around all of the trees and mangled branches on the ground. His vision was obscured by raindrops pelting his face, despite his hood. He steered Maximus away from a large tree trunk on the ground a little too late. Since Rapunzel was in front and could throw her arms around Maximus's neck, also shielding Pascal, she was fine. Eugene, however, was thrown from the horse's back. He managed to land on the palms of his hands on the soft earth, cushioning his fall, but not before a branch slashed his forearm, tearing his sleeve and leaving a large, bloody gash. He groaned in pain.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed. Maximus had already come to a halt, so she jumped off of his back and ran to her husband's side. She extended her hand to him and helped him up. The cut on his arm looked awful and would surely leave a scar. She knew he would heal if she could get him somewhere safe and find a bandage for his wound. She kissed him and helped him onto Maximus's back. Fearful for her husband, she took the reins and began walking, leading Maximus towards what she hoped was the edge of the woods. She trudged onward, the hem of her gown becoming soaked and muddy. Lightning struck all around them, causing her to jump. Deafening thunder roared all around them. Rapunzel hadn't been so afraid since that day back in her tower when she almost lost Eugene forever. The only thing that kept her going was the thought that she could lose him again this time, and for good, if she didn't get him away from here soon.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably really only a few minutes, Rapunzel could see sky between the trees. The worst of the thunder and lightning had passed over them now. She pulled Maximus a little further and she could make out the thatched roofs of a poor-looking village. Hope filled her and tears of relief poured down her face. She led the horse into the village and found a cheap but respectable inn where they could spend the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm fine! Really!" Eugene protested as Rapunzel ripped a strip of fabric from the bottom of her chemise.

Pascal and Rapunzel both shot him skeptical glances.

"Eugene, you have a gigantic gash on your arm! You're not fine. Let me dress it for you."

Rapunzel forced Eugene to lift up his arms so she could remove his doublet and pull his tunic over his head. She winced to see that blood had soaked through his sleeve. She doubted it would wash out. The cut was about four inches long. She raised his arm to her lips and kissed the healthy skin around the wound. Eugene had to smile.

"It feels better already," he told her.

"Good," she responded, "Now stop complaining and let me help you."

She took the strip of torn cloth and wrapped it firmly around the injury. It wasn't bleeding quite as heavily as it had been, but the first layer of material she wrapped around it still soaked with blood fairly quickly. Thankfully, her chemise was wide at the hem, so there was plenty of fabric to wrap around several times. Rapunzel patted Eugene's arm gently and told him to be careful.

"I will," he promised.

He reached up with his good arm and gently grabbed a fistful of her dark hair, using it to anchor her head as he pulled her down to him for a kiss. Pascal hid. Rapunzel pulled away after a moment.

"Excuse me, Eugene. Isn't there something you would like to say to me?" she asked.

He sighed.

"Thank you, my sweet, beautiful, perfect Rapunzel."

"That's better," Rapunzel replied, smirking.

He pulled her down onto the bed with him to kiss her some more. Her arms encircled his neck and his hands wandered up to the front of her bodice. She was too preoccupied with kissing him that she didn't notice what he was doing until it was untied and almost completely unlaced.

She pushed him away so she could see his face.

"Eugene, what are you doing?" she demanded, not angry so much as curious.

"It's my wedding night. Since we are here in an inn, I have every intention of making love to my beautiful wife," he responded, his eyes filled with hunger.

"Oh," she swallowed hard, "But… what about your arm?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But what if it…?"

"Don't worry about it!" he repeated, cutting her off.

His lips crashed down over hers again and she reached up to thread her fingers through his hair. He continued unlacing the bodice and moved her arms so he could push it off of her. He untied her skirt and threw it and the bodice onto the floor. She was now wearing nothing but her undergarments- a shift and a pair of loose drawers. She had never worn stays before coming to live at the palace and, as they were tight and uncomfortable, she had not worn any when they ran away. When his hand glided over her bosom, he could feel her nipples harden. There was nothing in between her skin and his hand but the thin material of her shift. She gasped in both surprise and pleasure. He then moved down and pushed his hand up her leg as he had the other night, this time moving all the way up her thigh. He found the tie securing her drawers and undid it, pulling the drawers down her legs and tossing them to the side. He was about to pull Rapunzel's shift over her head when she stopped him suddenly.

"Eugene?" she whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm scared."

He stared deeply into her green eyes.

"I know, love. I promise I'll go slow for you. Don't worry."

He kissed her softly and moved the hand of his good arm between her thighs, stroking her.

"You're already wet for me," he whispered, his satisfaction evident.

Rapunzel wasn't quite sure what he meant, but what he was doing felt good. He stroked her a little longer and moved his index finger to her opening. He probed her gently before inserting his entire finger. She gasped and tightened around him from surprise.

"Ssh, it's alright," he said softly.

She trusted him and began to relax. He moved his finger inside her, slowly at first and then fast and hard. She sighed and moaned, her body twisting and convulsing with pleasure.

"Do you like that?" he asked.

She nodded vigorously. He tried to insert a second finger, but she was too tight. Eugene felt a stab of guilt knowing he was going to hurt her when he entered her and broke her maidenhead. He withdrew his finger, wiped it on the sheets, and whipped her shift over her head. She was now completely naked to both his eyes and his touch. She blushed and wanted to cover herself. He smiled and ran his hands over her bare torso. She had the softest skin imaginable.

"God, you're so beautiful," he told her.

"I am?"

"Yes."

He stood up to pull off his pants and she couldn't help but stare at him. She had never seen a naked man, aroused or otherwise. He looked so big! Not that she would have known the difference, but he was slightly above average size.

"Do you… want to touch it?" Eugene asked hopefully.

She nodded and sat up, transfixed. She reached out and quickly touched him with a single finger. The skin was incredibly smooth, but firm. It wasn't as scary as she had thought it might be. Tentatively, she curled her fingers around him. He was long and hard. She used her fingers to stroke gently until he let out a moan.

"That's enough," he sighed, capturing her fingers with his own.

He laid her on her back again and mounted her, instructing her to wrap her legs around his torso. He kissed her fiercely before reaching down to fit himself to her. The anticipation was driving both of them insane.

"Rapunzel," he said, cupping her face in his hands, "I have to warn you: it will hurt."

She gazed up into his warm brown eyes.

"I trust you," she whispered.

He kissed her and thrust into her, feeling himself break through her barrier. Her eyes squeezed shut from the sharp pain, tears forming involuntarily at the corners of her eyes.

"Eugene, you're much too big for me!" she cried.

He smirked in spite of himself.

"Actually, I believe we are a perfect fit. It will stop hurting, don't you worry."

He wanted so badly to continue, but he knew he couldn't yet. He had just taken her virginity and he didn't want to cause her any more pain, so he froze, not thrusting any deeper and not withdrawing. Her body slowly adjusted to his large size and the pain began to recede. She opened her eyes.

"You're right. It isn't as painful now," she breathed.

He sighed with relief and kissed her before withdrawing slightly and pushing back into her snug channel. She was so wet and tight and perfect around him. Bedding a woman had never felt this good. Of course, none of the women he had bedded had been anything like Rapunzel. He had been with other women for pure pleasure, but with Rapunzel, this was a consummation of their love and their marriage. Though she had never judged him for his past, she was the only woman who made him regret the things he had done.

"More. Please," she whispered.

He thrust in and out of her again, repeating the action over and over. He was slow and gentle, wanting to savor the feeling of actually making love and show her what it was like, too. She trembled beneath him, her fingers curling through his hair, tracing his lips, gliding across his skin as if she wanted to memorize every inch of him. This was pure bliss.

Their bodies were moving perfectly in tandem and they eventually released together, too, crying out each other's names. Eugene sighed and collapsed on top of her, kissing her like he was staking a claim on her, which, in a way, he was. She was his. He rolled over and dragged her with him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Wow," Rapunzel breathed.

He nodded.

"I am so in love with you," he whispered.

"I know," she smiled, "I'm in love with you, too."

She snuggled against him.

"You know," she began, "Last night was supposed to be my wedding night with a very different man."

"I don't even want to think about it," he said, tightening his grip on her.

"Me, neither. Eugene?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm so glad it was you."

He smiled and held her naked body close to his as they drifted off into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the palace, the king and queen sat quietly around the fireplace of the outer room of their bedchamber. It was very late, but neither of them felt like sleeping.

"I hope they find her soon," said Catherine, breaking the silence, "I want her back."

"As do I," agreed Stephan, "That was most embarrassing yesterday morning, having to announce to all of the guests that the wedding is postponed indefinitely."

King Stephan had claimed the princess was feeling ill and that the wedding would be rescheduled once she had regained her health. The kingdom had responded in shock and many people had begun to pray for Rapunzel's health. Stephan felt terrible for lying to them, but what else could he have done? The only person who had taken the "news" calmly was, surprisingly, the bridegroom.

"I wasn't referring to the wedding, dear," Catherine frowned, "I was referring to the fact that our daughter was kept away from us for nearly eighteen years, and now that we finally found her, she's gone again. I feel like this is our fault. Was it right to tell her she couldn't marry Eugene?"

"Of course it was. Our marriage was arranged and it turned out well. Granted, we were a little shy around each other at first, but over time I've come to love you very much."

Catherine smiled in spite of herself.

"I love you, too, Stephan. But it's different for Rapunzel. She was already in love with Eugene when we arranged her marriage to Sir Thomas. Neither of us had anyone else in mind, no reason other than nervousness to rebel against our parents' wishes. I feel so guilty for keeping Rapunzel from Eugene. It's our fault our only child has disappeared for a second time."

"She shouldn't have done it. It is wrong for a daughter to go against her parents' wishes," Stephan sighed, "But I know what you mean. It killed me to see her so unhappy. I feel a little guilty, too."

"If she comes back, will you still insist she marry Thomas?"

"Of course. It is what everyone expects for her to do, and it might very well anger Sir Thomas if we backed out of the deal now.

Catherine opened her mouth to protest, but there was a knock on the door.

"Royal Corona Guard," a voice announced from the other side.

The king and queen were both in their nightclothes, so they pulled robes around themselves for modesty.

"You may come in," Stephan's voice boomed.

A servant opened the door. The king stood as the captain of the guard entered.

"We have news of the princess and Eugene Fitzherbert, your highness," the captain said, bowing.

"What is it?" Catherine asked, rushing to her husband's side.

"This morning, it seems Princess Rapunzel and her escort were in the small village of Diadème. They were seen there by the village justice. They apparently came into his office asking for a marriage certificate, and he performed a small ceremony for them. The couple was gone by the time our guards arrived."

The king and queen exchanged shocked glances. Secretly, Catherine found the idea of an elopement romantic.

"Have they…" Stephan's voice dropped to a whisper, "Consummated the marriage?"

Catherine blushed and the guard looked a bit flustered.

"I… I could not say, your majesty," the captain stammered, "As I said, the couple was no longer in the village by the time we arrived. It is possible that they are spending the night in an inn somewhere. It is also possible that the two spent the night together last night and she was already… er, 'deflowered.'"

"I see," said Stephan.

He was unsure of how to respond. His daughter had betrayed him, but he was relieved to hear news of her, and he believed that Eugene would take good care of her. He just hoped she would come back someday. Catherine was right: It hurt to have their child taken away from them for a second time.

"Well, Stephan," Catherine smirked at her husband once the guard was excused, "It seems our Rapunzel will not still be marrying Sir Thomas after all."

He rolled his eyes at her. She was lucky he loved her, because as often as she voiced opinions that differed from his own, she really was not what one would typically consider the "ideal wife."

"It would appear not," he sighed, "Well, I suppose we had better inform Thomas of this development in the morning."

She kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the inner bed chamber.

"Come now, husband," she laughed, "We should be in bed at this late hour."

As Stephan lay in bed next to his wife, he said a silent prayer that his daughter and her husband were safe. The guards would commence their search in the morning, and he hoped they would bring Rapunzel back to him. He was still annoyed with her disobedience, but he loved her and he didn't want to lose her again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please tell me what's wrong," Rapunzel pleaded for the umpteenth time.

"Nothing," Eugene answered, "Nothing is wrong."

Rapunzel bit her lip. Since their wedding night, the rest of the couple's journey to Illyria had been going smoothly. There had been no more near run-ins with the palace guards, no more raging thunderstorms, and Eugene's arm was healing nicely. However, the closer they came to their destination, Eugene was acting increasingly withdrawn and quiet. Rapunzel didn't know what to do. She had been begging him to tell her what was wrong all morning with the same response every time. She didn't believe him. He was obviously deep in thought about something and wasn't sharing. She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault, or at least that she was failing him somehow by her inability to coax a coherent answer from him or cheer him up. It was frustrating to try.

"Eugene," she repeated, "I know that isn't true. Something is on your mind. Please tell me."

Her voice sounded ragged, as if she might start crying any second. Eugene stopped walking and sighed. He might as well tell her.

"It's just… I grew up near here," he finally choked out.

"You did?"

"Yes. My family lived on the outskirts of Illyria."

"Your family?"

"Yes."

"But… I thought you didn't have any family," Rapunzel said, confused.

"I don't. Not anymore."

"Oh."

Rapunzel looked thoughtful.

"Please tell me about them?" she asked curiously.

"It's a pretty sad story. Are you sure you want to hear about it?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, alright. My family lived on the outskirts of Illyria, where my father was a prosperous farmer. My parents married when my mother was only 15 and my father was 18. They were very much in love with one another. Her parents didn't entirely approve of the match and had another man picked out for her, much like it was for us, but my father had already inherited the farm from my grandfather and they couldn't deny that he would be able to provide very well for her. When he proposed marriage, they had little choice but to accept the couple. I was their firstborn child, born about a year into the marriage. My father knew how to read and write, and he taught me when I was very young. Literacy is a usually a luxury reserved for the nobility, and…"

"Most people don't know how to read?!" Rapunzel interjected.

Eugene contorted his mouth into a weak smile.

"No, they don't," he answered.

"I thought everyone knew how. Mo- I mean Gothel- taught me how to read when I was little. It was one of the things I did to pass the time when I was alone in the tower. I guess I've been taking it for granted all of these years."

She looked at Eugene.

"I'm sorry! Go on with your story," she told him.

He took a deep breath and continued.

"Well… when I was six years old, my mother was with child again. She died giving birth and the baby, my sister Anna, died only a few hours after. My father might as well have died that day, too. He was heartbroken. He retreated to his bed and refused to get up. I was only six years old and I was forced to take care of myself. I brought him bread and ale, but he wouldn't eat or drink. I had to break the bread into chunks to feed him and hold the cup up to his mouth so that he would take them. I spent my days wandering along the countryside and rereading The Tales of Flynnigan Rider, which I think I've already told you was my favorite book. One day, I was about to head outside for the day when my father beckoned me into his room. He took his wedding ring off his finger and my mother's ring from the table by the bed and he handed them to me. I didn't really understand why, but looking back, it's almost like he knew what was going to happen… Anyway, that night when I was in bed, I smelled smoke. I grabbed my parents' wedding rings and my Flynnigan Rider book and ran to my father's room. I yelled for him to get up, but he just looked at me. You should have seen his face; it was the saddest look I've ever seen. He didn't say anything to me. I just kept begging him to leave, but he wouldn't. Eventually, the smoke grew so thick, that I… I had to leave without him."

He trembled and Rapunzel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. Go on," she whispered, kissing his cheek.

"I sat outside and watched my house burn down with my father still in it. That's… well, that's one of the main reasons I used to feel like I wasn't good enough. Because I couldn't save my father and I felt like I wasn't important enough for him to live for. I understand that he was grieving for my mother and he wanted to join her, but he abandoned me. And I'm still trying to get over that, Rapunzel. I wasn't good enough."

"You are," she said, hugging him, "You are good enough."

He hugged her back tightly.

"You're the only one who's ever made me feel that way," he told her.

She snuggled into his embrace.

"Is that when you went to the orphanage? After that night?"

"Yes. And that's when I read The Tales of Flynnigan Rider to the others every night. I taught several of them how to read from that book. Or maybe they just heard me read it to them so many times that they memorized it," he chuckled, "I don't know what happened to that book. I ran away from the orphanage to pursue a life of crime when I was eleven years old and I couldn't find the book that night. I think some of the younger kids might have taken it. Anyway, I haven't seen it since that night. It was one of the last things I had to remember my parents by. At least I still have the rings."

Rapunzel looked down at the dainty ring encircling her left ring finger. It was beautiful and it was a fragment of her husband's past. She smiled.

"What was it like in the orphanage?" she asked.

"It was awful," Eugene groaned, "But it made me happy to see how reading my book brought the other children joy. I'm almost glad it was left there so others could enjoy it. Anyway, it was when I ran away from the orphanage and started thieving that I started going by Flynn, and, as they say, the rest is history!"

"I'm glad you gave that up and decided to go by Eugene again."

"All for you, sweetheart," he smiled.

He was surprised that he felt so much better after getting all of that off his chest.


End file.
